


The Morning After

by AwatereJones



Series: EMP [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: They got to the island, they are safe for now. Ianto must taken them furhter, to the village deep in the middle of the island and they have to find a new world to live in ... exist in and stay safe in. Outside the veil? out there ... the world will start to burn as it turns on itself. Love my crumbly xxx





	1. Chapter 1

It was not yet dawn, the little island seemed to slumber, bar those things that creep about in the darkness, and there were some of those here as there are everywhere no matter what they tell you, but Ianto was not afraid. This was his home after all. He had nothing to fear here, beyond the veil though … that weighted heavily on his mind with sleep a vacant friend.

Jack rolled and sighed, cuddling Ianto's pillow to his chest and Ianto took a moment to kiss his forehead, stroking his cheek until he settled more and then Ianto padded down the hallway past the closed doors and into the living room where Mica lay snoring softly. It sounded so sweet that he took a moment to drink it in, thanking the Gods for their help yesterday in getting them to safety, for giving him the strength to get it done and most of all for letting Jack in. The mist is a strange creature, like a sentient being itself, might not have liked his taste … if ya know what I mean but thankfully he and Ianto were already so finely entwined that it had accepted his uniqueness.

Ianto had pulled an old robe on, his good one on the end of the bed for the one that might forget otherwise and scare the wildlife. He knew there were things to sort out today, a full day of adjustments and arrangements, some demands and he hoped it would not come to his foot lowering on anything … or anyone. He knew he might be a bit possessive, already considering nearby houses that he wanted his team in …his team. His family. Huh. Yes. That sounded better.

He was at the water's edge, the soft waves formed from the breeze lapping at his toes as he discarded the robe and took a step in, humming softly to himself as he started to wade into the cool refreshing water.

The water seemed to undulate and swirl out further in the deep and he stopped to watch it dome then fall away as she rose to look at him.

"It's only me" he said softly, more like a sigh on the breeze "I come for your affections."

The lake considered and then settled, the water rippling from the site as she welcomed him and he slid in, letting the water caress his skin and embrace him. It was not cold like you would think, it was more like … room temperature ya know? Gentle and soothing like being back in a womb I suppose, if we ever could remember that feeling.

He let himself float, feeling those things in the water investigate, touch and stroke before flicking their tails and running away as if attacked by his soft giggles. Ticklish ya know. He felt himself washed clean, the outside world and all its worries flittered away but then he opened his eyes hoping to see the sunrise and instead witnessing a glow on the horizon where it should not be.

Somewhere, to the west of them in the far distance a piece of the world was burning. A township or maybe a roadblock had been attacked. By which faction, who could tell but clearly anarchy was still about. He hoped they were OK out there, that pocket of humanity would make it.

He rose from the water renewed and invigorated, his hand reaching to pull the robe around himself and he took a moment to stand on the shore, watching the mainland for signs of the glow getting nearer but like he had thought, it didn't.

He walked back towards camp, the way not as far as it had seemed last night with the path he took seeming to move through the rocks like they were also just mist. In this place, who knows?

He returned to the cabin where Jack was half awake, feeling in the bed for him and he slid in letting Jack grunt as he nuzzled into his neck like a lover would…well. They were. Right? Lovers? Ianto snaked his arms around him and pulled him in to rub his back gently, lulling him back to sleep.

Dawn chorus sounded, the mist became something tangible and solid around them as that special time of flux was over. Ianto closed his eyes as he visualised his house and knew his sister would be best in the double room next door to his with her back to the husband who wondered what his value was now, the next room along could hold the boys who slept like the dead. As children do, it wouldn't matter about the bellowing cows to be milked at dawn. He wondered if the house next to his that was so close might be vacant, might suit her? And Alice. Alice in the room with a light on he could see as he walked towards the camp, she was also pondering her place here and he knew he had to have a word with her at some stage if only to reassure her that she would be able to stand on her own feet, not in her father's shadow.

Jack did cast a large one after all.

Almost as large as Ianto's.

When he cast one at all.


	2. good morning

Owen stepped outside and yawned, stretching as he looked over at the children all sitting in the dirt watching Max with wide eyes wonder, the little robot dog doing tricks. As he jumped and flipped they all cheered and clapped, giggling at the wonderment of such a little toy.

"Is he OK?" Owen asked Ianto who was watching the children from one side and Ianto looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"The dog. Is he OK here?" Owen pointed, concerned for the little piece of tech where the damp could destroy so quickly.

"Yes, he is sealed against the wet so children can bath him. An interactive model" Ianto rose from the low border fence he had been sitting on, so lithe and so graceful like it was a dance move "He is not going to be detected here. We will have to shut him down again for the last part of the journey so I thought it best to le them have a little fun, decompress. This is still all so scary."

"So. You are an alien, all along one of our best alien hunters was one" Owen said slowly.

"I am … like … quarter I guess. Me Tad was half Chi and half human. My Mama human, also the mama of Rhiannon. So, technically I am quarter Chi even if that quarter is dominant." Ianto considered more "Physically I threw human in my looks even as one of my siblings is a solid green, an obvious …what."

"Sibling" Owen asked.

"Yes, I have another sibling. A brother that was raised here by his people" Ianto nodded.

"Your people too, right?" Owen screwed his face up as he looked up into the rising sun, Ianto's silhouette seeming to flux as he shook his head.

"I don't know who I am. Not really. I am … a different breed I guess" Ianto sighed "None others are like me I am afraid. Mind you, one is more than enough to cause chaos."

"So I've noticed" Owen laughed softy.

"Well, Rhys is moving about now. Let's have breakfast and then break camp to go to the village" Ianto turned to walk away and Owen knew he needed to ask something while it was just them, the kids too busy with the little dog to hear. "Are you OK?"

Ianto turned to him with surprise evident, then he smiled softly. Not the fake smile he usually gave but a gentle one as he nodded "Yes. Jack renewed me last night, he made me feel strong again."

"I don't know if I needed to hear that" Owen huffed with fake horror and Ianto snorted as he walked towards the cabin where the door was swinging open and Gwen shot out with a look of glee followed by Rhys.

"Can you smell that?" she enthused.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask" Owen snarked "smells horrible."

"Fresh air" Ianto blinked.

"Yeah. Bergkkkkk" Owen shuddered and kept walking as Rhys giggled and ran after him, an arm snaking around his shoulder as they went to check on Janet.

Gwen Looked up and frowned "What's that?"

Ianto looked up "Probably Myfanwy. I told her to go home."

Gwen looked at him strangely and he started to laugh as he reached out to place a hand on her arm "Gwen … Myfanwy is mine. Always was. Where do you think I got her from love? Of course she's mine. I raised her form a chick, one of my favourites. Always loved the dinos."

"I knew it!" Jack laughed as he started to pass them "I knew damned well I had seen one like her before. She's from the valley, right?"

"Valley?" Gwen asked.

Ianto smiled as he pulled her towards the main building, "Come on, let's get some food and then I can show you. I can't wait for Owen to see the plant life; I know he will recognise some."

"How far is it?" she asked as she reached up to tie her hair back off her face in a loose ponytail, Ianto shrugging as he answered her.

"An hour by water"

"water?" she stopped walking, "Upstream?"

Ianto laughed softly, "Gwen, there is no upstream or downstream … merely water. That river past the rocks over there flows directly to my home."

"I've never seen a river flow away from the main body of water before" she was incredulous.

"Get used to seeing things you didn't think you ever would, this is Never Never Land Gwendy Girl!" Jack said as he motioned of them to hurry up "And I really want see if they got watermelon for breakfast."

"Watermelon" she huffed "You know we don't get it this time of year."

"Ah … but that's out there, in here things are different. The rules are vastly …ah…. Bent" Jack said as he reached the building and turned to usher Gwen in first "I like bent."

"I've noticed" she laughed stepping inside and Jack leaned in to steal a kiss as Ianto passed, rewarded with a grab of his arse cheek too.

It was a great morning so far.


	3. come with me

They were travelling again, this time the SUVs were left behind at the camp and to Owen's immense excitement they were now on large hovercrafts, similar to the fan boats. Ianto was quiet, preferring to sit and nurse David as Rhiannon sat with Mica in her own lap.

Jack felt strangely comfortable even with someone else in charge that he didn't know. Ianto knew them, judged and accepted them. Good enough for him. Ianto had his head raised and as they went through the small opening in the rock that not only meant one could pass at a time, it also meant if they were ever attacked this was an easily fortified vantage point.

Owen looked up with open awe "You know that scene in Jurassic Park where she sees the plants and says they can't be real? Mixed and impossible?"

"Yes Owen" Tosh nodded watching as Ianto turned his head and she snorted watching David stand to gape "and when he tapped on her head and turned it forcibly to show dinosaurs walking sedately along? Remember that part?"

"One of my faves" he smiled as he turned to look at her, a flower in his hand that he had plucked from a low hanging vine. She pointed. He turned and looked. "Bullshit!"

The large bull rhinoceros chewed thoughtfully as it stared at him, the triceratops next to him raising his head to blink slowly as well. A little one ran past with a cow following, her bellow low and musical, not harsh like he would have thought.

A strange bird was watching from a tree stump and Owen pointed "Dodo! Fuck me, that's a Dodo!"

"Takes one to know one" Ianto snorted softly to himself but Jack caught it, grinning as he watched the team wake up to a new world.

"Welcome to the Land that Time Forgot" he said as he watched Gwen lean into Rhys with fear as a giraffe leaned down to look at her "That's a giraffe Gwen. A real one."

"Extinct, all of these are … oh" Owen stopped speaking as a huge white tiger meandered past, it's jaws clenched around a dead chicken.

"Maurice is at the chickens again" someone yelled and now the huge cat was chastised openly as he ignored them, climbing a tree to enjoy the meal.

As they neared buildings Ianto's hover started to pull away and Owen glanced over "OI!"

"It's OK, this is my house over here" Ianto called out "They are taking you to the main office to register you and decide where you will board."

"Can't we come with you?" Owen asked with wide eyes. Ianto laughed as he assured him that there were several houses next to his that might be suitable but Rhia and her family had to come with. He only had a four bedroom house for the love of gods.

"Well … I think the team should stay together" Gwen said with a bristle as she faced the others "We will need a large house, a room for Jack, one for me and Rhys and one each for you two!"

Owen looked at her with shock but Tosh answered with a fierceness that startled them all, including herself "Owen is mine!"

"Fair enough" Owen said happily.

"Jack is with me! In time Rhia and Johnny will be assigned a house of their own as they are a family unit, they will only stay a night or two while decompressing" Ianto called as the gap widened and they started to move more apart. He turned to Alice who stood by her father holding the stability bar behind Steven's seat "You are welcome to stay with us as you wait for your own cottage for the two of you. You are family now."

"I … don't know" she said slowly as her son swung to look up at her.

"Please mum? I want to be safe. They will keep us safe!" Steven begged and Ianto sighed as he settled next to the boy, pulling him in close.

"You are safe here. No one will harm you and the animals are all trained not to eat us" he assured him "how about for a while until you feel safe and your mum decides what she wants to do, yeah?"

Steven nodded happily as he leaned into the man who clearly had control of things and Jack let his hand slid over his daughter's as he leaned in and whispered "He means it. Ianto always tells the truth, kinda can't help it."

"Everything is just happening so fast … so much to take in" she sighed.

"I know love. Why a decompress is a good idea. We will take today to just relax and settle. Tomorrow I think Tosh wants to try to get some coms up and going so we can see if we can find any other people on the CB radio band."

"Do you think there are others that got out?"

"And are likely trapped in the middle of it all" Ianto said as he joined the conversation "we will regroup and consider things. We do know that its likely that there are small pockets of resistance."

"Now we go into Terminator territory John Connor?" Jack joked and Ianto laughed softly as he shook his head.

"Stop it!" he scolded but Alice saw the way the two men smiled at one another and saw that there was only affection there.

"Yes. We will stay with you for a while" she decided, her son lighting up as her father gasped with delight.

Ianto's glance of thankfulness was not lost on her either.

She could see why her father liked him.


	4. putting an arse on his arse

4

"So, this is my room. Well … mine and Jack's. Rhia, you and Johnny take this large double one. Mica and David can share this one with the twin beds and Alice … you and Steven can share this double room …unless … do the two boys want to share? Mica can sleep out in the living room on the pull out I guess since she seems to like that." Ianto seemed to consider as the two boys lit up, nodding as they clutched at the crate holding Max who was still powered down.

"My own bed?" Mica asked.

Ianto walked to the living room area and pulled the sofa from the bottom, the entire thing unfolding into a large double bed "See? We can make it up for you and you can be out here since we will all be too many people to be in here anyway. We will eat at the large kitchen table and in the evenings we will probably be too tired for anything else. It's only for a few days until Mama is assigned a house, maybe that one next door so you can run from the door there to this one"

Mica stood with her hands on the glass of the large sliding door, peering at the other house that was so close the decking joined them and she squealed "We would be SOOOO close."

"I will ask Kelianne as it looks empty" Ianto said as he stood with his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you think so?" Rhiannon asked with interest "I love that place, it's a replica of this one."

"Yeah, it would be good for the kids to be close. There are not many little ones here and the boys seem to have clicked." Ianto nodded, then turned to watch Jack lift Mica onto the sofa. Alice was watching the two boys who had unpacked the dog and had turned it on, waiting for it to power up with glee.

"OK, maybe the first thing we need to do is get supplies" Ianto sighed "Clothes and such first yeah? Bedding? Then we can sort what we are going to do."

Ianto led them out into the day, other people walking about with purpose and they found two children waiting for them nervously. The larger boy stepped forward "I am Orik. This is my sister Miko. We wondered if you wanna come play."

The kids looked at their parents as Ianto watched the little robot dog march over, startling and exciting them.

"I don't want a kitten or puppy just yet!" Ianto said suddenly, surprising everyone "Do not fall in love!"

They laughed as they ran off and Johnny glanced over at Ianto, "How do you know there are kittens and puppies?"

"There are always kittens and puppies" Ianto relied sagely "And always eagerness in finding a home. Be warned, there will be furry things in your future, part of the price for living here. Not that I really mind, I do like them but right now we need to settle in and get into a routine."

"Just like that!" Johnny snorted.

"Yes. Yes, this is it. The new world is here. The one you knew is gone"

"So we settle into this simple life, till the soil or whatever and what … fish and fucking grow veggies?" he scoffed, Ianto's face changing to one of anger.

"Well … we will do that. You can fuck right off if ya want to. Next contingent to the mainland can take you and drop you off … I am sure the Bots will be happy to find a willing slave!" Ianto snarled, his hands as fists at his sides "Abandon your kids and leave the only safety there is for you shall not take then with you. I will not allow that!"

"You will not allow that" Johnny parroted "Do you hear how stuck up you are?"

Jack swung, surprising everyone including Ianto who blinked slowly as the Captain towered over the man on the ground "you ever speak to my Holdfast like that again and I will till the soil with your fat arse! Now get up and pull your head in!"

Rhiannon was shaking as she spoke "How dare you. In a place of safety for our kids, somewhere others will not be allowed to come, will have to fend for themselves out there … do you think all survivors will flock here? They will open the borders and let them in? Use your brain. They could have left us … we could have left you. Now get off the ground and be a bloody man, such as you are!"

He slowly got up and as he straightened up Jack body slammed into him, their bodies flush and they faces nose to nose "And I will know if you hit her. Anywhere, anytime. I will know. You raise a hand to her and I will decimate you. She is Ianto's sister. That makes her mine too. We don't actually need you! You are only here for those kids."

Johnny gaped as Rhiannon nodded and started to walk away hand in hand with Ianto.

She felt….

Lighter.

 


	5. a living nightmare and Dreamscape

They found a building that resembled a general store, except everything was free. Sort of. A little man kept a ledger of everything they took and as they walked back towards the houses Tosh glanced at Ianto "Do we have to pay this back somehow?"

"No, no" Ianto laughed softly "No, it's so he can keep inventory. Might be one of the next raids he will have a list of things to replace some of what we took … he does like his stock levels to be just so. We don't argue. He does a good job."

"So, there was a lot of tech in a corner just … discarded. Is it frowned upon? Tech?" she asked "There is not a lot of tech about from what I can see, even stuff that does not connect"

"The atmospheric conditions make it impossible to punch a hole to a satellite" Ianto explained as they walked "they can't detect us down here, can't connect. Of course, the down side is that we can't see them either, up there floating about."

"You think they are? Up there searching for us?" she looked up with alarm. "Can they reach this far with their drones? Or … maybe satellite image?"

"I would be" he answered as he moved away and she stood considering this, then she turned and went back to talk to the strange little man with some good pieces she could use with her own things she still had with her. If anyone could overcome the atmo, she could. Right?

Unaware of her decision Ianto continued to find Rhiannon and Johnny in conversation as the man whined "But I don't have any bloody skills here!"

"Yes you do" Ianto cut in "Over in the red shed is a vehicle bay full of jeeps and such in need of repair. You are good at that. Tinkering with engines. Not many here can. Why the SUVs were such a good thing, why they took the time to bring them across even if it means taking them back for a recon. They knew … they were an advantage we will need in days and weeks to come. A good grease monkey might mean they last us years if we are lucky. A grease monkey would be welcome."

Johnny looked surprised, then turned to look in the direction he was being shown and started to walk that way with purpose. He could do that, he could help with vehicles. He was a qualified mechanic after all. Also, that Rhys said he was a truck driver and mechanic too. With the two men finding they liked each other, it might be a good fit and Ianto nodded as he thought the same thing.

"Thanks. I was about to lamp him one" Rhiannon sighed, "He got up every week morning and buggered off to work, didn't come back until meal time that evening, weekends spent at footy and the pub … I've not need around him for this long in years. Forgot how he rubs me the wrong way."

"Was the right way once" Ianto smiled and she sighed, nodding.

"Rhia … he might remember that too. Maybe that distance didn't help, he got too caught up in his own world and forgot the one he was supposed to be creating for both of you." Ianto advised softly "Maybe this is what he needs to remember that he wanted this. A wife, a family ... not a local pub to drink himself and half his pay check away all the time."

"You know, you say these things but … you never said anything to me. You would come around, drop off money and food, gifts and then take off like it was just any other visit but you knew. Didn't you. When there was nothing in the cupboards" she sighed. "You always timed it right for me to be able to feed the kids, they never knew the nights I worried before you turned up the next day."

"Da" Ianto grimaced "I saw him in him at your wedding. The way he drank, the way he sneered when you looked away. I know. I just know you didn't see it, wouldn't have listened to me back then. The thing is, he doesn't have to be Da. He has time to change, time to retrain himself to be a fucking husband and father again. We don't have to witness a repeat of male abandonment."

"You never forgave him. He was drunk, she had a mental illness … things were …" she stopped speaking as a huge animal approached, a horse. A real, live horse that lowered its majestic head for Ianto to pet as he crooned softly.

"Rhiannon … she saw this. Came here and saw this. He never believed her and told her she was mad. Are you too? Is this a mass hysteria thing? Look around … she had to leave. Had to go back. No wonder she went mad" he sighed "you forgot. Do you still not remember this place?"

"I do" she finally admitted "I always thought it was a fantastic dream."

"Now you know better." Ianto waved a hand "Out there… that's the nightmare now."


	6. finding his place

Ianto and Rhiannon stood in the house as Mica ran from room to room, her excitement clear as she squealed and declared one hers. As he had thought, it was empty and perfect for hem with four bedrooms and plenty of space, their courtyard shared with Ianto. He knew he still had to sort Alice and Steven but knew they were happy a little longer being close.

It had been a long day already though not yet lunchtime and he knew Jack was ready for a time out as well, taking him by the hand into the undergrowth beyond the back courtyard between the houses. The leaves moved to allow them into a small clearing where the moss was soft and the air seemed lighter. Ianto settled on the ground and looked up at Jack who stood looking down at him wih surprise. Ianto putted the moss "Sit. Its completely dry."

Jack settled and Ianto reached for his hands "Jack. Cariad. I know you are struggling to find your step, you are trying hard not to step on mine. It's OK. You are doing fine. You are doing exactly right. OK?"

Jack felt something shift and ease as he looked into Ianto's' face and saw the complete sincerity there, "I didn't mean to hit him but …"

"It was all he understood" Ianto agreed "Now he knows you mean it, now he will pull his head in or he can jog on. You merely said what I was thinking. If I was ever annoyed or embarrassed you would know and I feel deep down that … you will NEVER disappoint me. Never do me wrong. I feel this in my very soul. The first time we met, I felt it like … a recognition. I trust you."

"So what now?"

"Now … we spend the rest of the morning going around meeting those I know you will want to put faces and names to then lunch. We will then spend the afternoon with the rest of the team, do a debrief and let them vent, ask questions … voice opinions or fears … try to settle."

Jack considered "Sounds good. What people?"

"Security, maintenance and communications. I know they are top of your list. You can see our layout, our goods as it were and maybe see where we need something tweaked or added to?" Ianto shrugged and for a moment Jack wondered of Ianto was handling him like everyone else, then felt silly as he knew Ianto was walking him into restricted areas with his own name on the line.

"Sounds good Tiger"

"One behind you."

"One what?"

The white tiger stalked into the clearing and Jack felt his mouth go dry as he saw how huge it is up close, the skin rippling as it walked and it's huge eyes so intelligent. Ianto sat calmly and smiled "Maurice me old china. Did you gobble that chicken? You bad boy!"

The Tiger gave a low chuffing sound in his throat and Ianto laughed softly, reaching out to stroke the huge head that made his hand look like a child's one. Then the tiger bounded into the foliage in one huge leap.

"First time you called me Tiger, I thought of him. You think of the orange ones, right? White's were even more rare. We have some oranges somewhere but Maurice is their boss so they will only show themselves if he wills it." Ianto explained "Why I never took offence, I know you remember them and I was touched to think you saw me so majestic."

"Cheeky, strong, powerful and sexy" Jack whispered, then a huff on the back of his neck had his eyes widening as Ianto laughed softly and chastised the tiger, telling him Jack was taken but he agreed that the smell was divine.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Cariad?"

"Swimming, you went swimming this morning in the lake. You came back … smelling ..ah…"

"The lake had healing properties, there is a spring in the middle if this island with water fed from the lake, when you bathe there you will understand" Ianto assured him "Something in the water."

"Usually is" Jack sighed theatrically "As long is it doesn't tickle my dick!"

As he had hoped Ianto roared with mirth, his eyes dancing as he leaned in and kissed him, sweet and long. "Come on Cariad, people to meet, things to fiddle with and slip into your pockets like the magpie you are!"

"What?" Jack gasped as he got to his feet "Me? Pinch things?"

"Mmmmmm" Ianto started to walk backwards "You've had me heart in your top pocket for a while now and I don't think I shall ever get that back."

Jack laughed, rising to chase him into the sunlight of the village, their laughter echoing as children raced past, two more having joined the tiny gang of monsters. The four resident children were overjoyed that three more had joined their tiny flock and they were all getting along well, the robot dog running to keep up with a soft whirr of its gears.

"Oh dear" Ianto sighed as he held out his hand for Jack and as Jack accepted it he looked at Ianto with interest.

"Problem love?"

"Yeah" Ianto looked at him with such affection that Jack felt his mouth go dry, "Mimi has a kitten."

Jack laughed.


	7. Gwen might be a problem?

Ianto found Gwen sitting in the community garden with a tomato in her hand, chewing from the bite she had taken.

"Gwen" he said softly as he settled next to her "I want to say a few things and this is not going to take long but it is best if you do not interrupt, I need to keep my train of thought, OK?"

She nodded.

"You do not understand me, I get that. I do not totally understand you either but we need to move forward here. We have been given a second chance when most of the world is gone. I suggest we keep this in mind and act like grups. Like … do not step on my toes and I will not rip your head off … yeah?"

She stared at him with shock as his voice got lower, his body leaning in as he hissed "I will drag you out and let you drown in the bottom of that lake where there are things that will take you to the bottom and hold you there in their loving embrace until time winds down. Do you understand me? Do not question things given, do not challenge leadership and above all else … stop thinking of a way to get back out there to hunt for your parents!"

"I didn't say…"

"You do not need to. I know you are still stewing and thinking there is a chance to snatch them. There is not. Probably dead. Long gone, I lied to get you to keep it together for the kids."

"Why are you being so mean?" she whimpered as tears threatened.

"Because it's a mean, nasty world now and you need to learn that this is paradise surrounded by Hades!" Ianto sighed, "Sooner you get that into your head, the sooner you stop thinking you can go out there without burning alive."

"But they might still be alive" she said petulantly.

"If they are, we will find out. If they are … they will probably be bait now. So heavily fortified while those who try to get to them are picked off like woodlice. Gwen … we need to stop living with our heads in the clouds and start thinking of them as gone" Ianto rose, flicking his hand over his immaculate trousers "suicide just to try."

"How can you say that?" she roared with anger "Look around. Tell me not to live in the clouds while we sit in … in … some crazy Never-Never Land. You just don't care. Just because you hate your father, I love mine. I LOVE MY DADDY!"

"Well, maybe you can get a tattoo or something" Ianto said blandly, done with this conversation. He had learned what he wanted to, saw that she would not let it go and continue to make waves about a rescue mission. He looked over at Rhys who was approaching with a look of doom and felt sorry for the man who must be fed up with the bullshit too.

This was not his problem, this was up to Rhys now and as they passed one another, their hands brushed and Rhys lowered his head to show respect.

Jack watched the exchange, saw Rhys look up again with affection before back to his wife with annoyance and knew what the conversation had been, also from Ianto's stilted walking that it had not gone well.

He pondered talking to her too then saw that it was not his place. Rhys could handle her.

Or let her go?

.

.

.

.

Jack watched Ianto walking along towards the eating tables set up outside and knew he was still pissed about something, his fists clenching in his pockets. Even in temper mode, he was refined moving with a natural grace.

"Hey" Jack called out, jogging over to the man who had paused to wait for him "OK?"

"Yeah. Annoyed with Gwen. Nothing new there" Ianto smiled wanly, "Hungry. Might help to eat something, swallow it all down."

"You don't have to" Jack said as they chose seats for an afternoon meal "could always go rogue and turn ninja or something."

Ianto stared at him and then snorted, amusement apparent "Ninja?"

"Yeah. A hot one, of course" Jack nodded "This is a good idea. Eating in shifts, those who had lunch at lunchtime were doing a lot more work, now we eat in early afternoon so there is not so much of a crush."

Ianto was glad Jack had changed the subject, letting him stew "Yes. Early lunch about 11.30, a 12.30 sitting and this 1.30 sitting too. Three chances and less traffic."

"Is that Rhys?"

"Man can cook, what can I say" Ianto shrugged and Jack smiled as a plate of hot food was offered, accepting it and sniffing the wonderful steak and gravy.

"Wow, for Lunch?"

"Important, for an afternoon of work. Evening meals are lighter with salads and such for digestion. Big breakfast, big lunch, light tea. Works for us as the evenings are spent quietly."

Jack liked that too.

Like Boeshane.


	8. choices

The afternoon was waning and so was Ianto, the effort to keep it all together was starting to show as he walked away from the village and after a moment's thought it was Alice who followed him, finding him at a small water hole she didn't' know was there.

"Hey"

Ianto turned to face her, her face unreadable as he watched her come close and she canted her head "Are you OK?"

"Just tired. I didn't sleep much last night, still so much swirling in my head. It will take a couple of days for us to settle in and let the facts settle as well. I have not been here in a while and will be expected to take my seat at the table as well… Jack will be a factor here as usually it is a mated partner that sits to my right. Do I take Jack or let him decide if he wants to step back? Wold it hurt him to think I would even consider the possibility that he would? I know he will want to stay in perfect stride with me no matter what, I do not question his loyalty, nor he mine. Its … it's just … this is a different place with laws and etiquettes not easily conveyed in one sitting."

"Then you already know the answer" she realised that she liked him more than she had first thought, his face open and honest as were his words, clearly an honest man. Such a contrast to her father.

She must have said it out loud because Ianto blanched "Jack is a good man. Sometimes a good man does bad things, there are reasons for everything. Imagine the life he has lived, the life he must continue to live long after he has mourned you and your son. Imagine … your name on his lips when such a name is not even used anymore … this planet maybe long gone. Jack will still exist. None of us will. He must know that everything is delicate and fanciful, everything will go. Leave him, sometimes he leaves first as it is the only way to win."

Alice stared over the water as she considered, and then started "What is that?"

"A Peacat" Ianto said calmly, "Ignore it, he is just seeking his mate and she is being elusive. It's just a game."

"A …. What?"

"A Peacat. A peacock crossed with a cat. An anomaly in the matrix" he replied as he looked at her blandly and she stared with horror before noticing a tick at the corner of his mouth.

"You bastard!" she started to laugh, the noise starling the peacock that fluttered past with his huge tail on display, a simple peacock. "You had me so... dead bang!"

"And now you see why he likes me" Ianto finally smiled as he turned to look over the water again, "He doesn't want everything too damned serious. Life is too short for serious, time for him is serious."

"I want to say thank you for coming for us, I know you were one of the reasons I am here now, my son is here safe" she said as she shifted on her feet.

"He was insistent. Took me aside, spoke of you with concern, fear. When we got to the meeting spot his relief was palpable. He loves you. He doesn't know how to shoo it, but he does. Also … he may never tell you … he is so damned proud of you too" Ianto whispered as he pointed and she looked over to see the female peacock breaking cover to run across the grass, her mate yodelling as he chased her.

"Come on" Ianto said after a while "He will get worried if he can't find me. For all his macho bullshit he is scared of that most of all. Being left alone, even as he knows that is the deal" Ianto sighed, offering his arm and they walked back to find what Ianto had said, Jack waiting with a look of impatience and false bravado, his relief clear as he reached for Ianto.

"Hey, thought we could have a walk before the evening meal" Jack smiled and Ianto stepped away from Alice with his own smile.

They walked around the village and Jack looked up as Myfanwy passed overhead, her cry soft and Ianto looked up, whistling at her in reply. Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's arm like he needed him for the support even though he didn't and Jack found comfort in that, placing his hand over Ianto's as he led him around the stables to check the horses, zebras … a camel? Really?

As they returned to watch the evening meal start to be served Ianto turned to kiss him, tasting him as he pressed their bodies together, still hidden in the shadow of the tree line.

"Cariad, come sit next to me" he whispered as he took his hand and led him to the large table where the royals sat.

Jack followed and settled to Ianto's right without a second thought even as others watched with undisguised shock and interest.

Decision made.

Done deal.

Ianto had declared.

Jack was his.


	9. done

The day was winding down and Ianto was tired. Gods he was tired. It took a lot to adjust to this place, the pulse was so different here if ya get what I mean and Ianto needed to learn a new beat before he could settle.

Jack seemed to know this and took him away from the winding down meal to watch the sunset, the lights flickering on as the solar power kicked in and the village became something from a postcard.

"So" Jack said after a while, "What's the plan now?"

"Bed" Ianto replied blandly "The kids are asleep at the table. W all go home and sleep, then start again tomorrow. Rhia should be in the house next door by the end of the week, maybe sooner if we can sort the beds."

"That's not what I mean"

"Look, a few days for things to settle, the houses to be sorted and then they will move out. Alice is still undecided about the cottage on the other side of the courtyard but will come around, give it time. Like you she hates accepting help" Ianto sighed, letting his eyes close as he listened to the birdsong wane and the silence of nightfall descend.

"No. Not what…"

"I know what you mean" Ianto snapped, then blanched "Sorry. I am so tired Cariad. Look. A few days. Let them get sued to the idea of being here, Gwen to let go, Tosh to settle in and Owen to let people get past his arseholeness so he is accepted before we start throwing our weight around, OK?"

"And then?" He had to push.

"And then we got back, you and me. Just you and me. We will check if we were followed, if there are signs of Bots and we will try to find some positivity" Ianto was annoyed now, knowing full well that Jack wanted to go do some damage, not just look but there were still rules here, rules that needed to be respected.

"Ianto … how old are you?"

"Twenty…ah …. Five?"

"Ianto … how old are you!" Jack demanded this time, feeling something shift between them and Ianto snorted softly.

"OK, maybe I am the older of us two siblings, OK? Maybe Rhiannon came later" Ianto smiled softly and then sighed "OK … I am in my forties. I am about the same age as Alice … maybe a tad older."

"You don't look it."

"And in fifty years…. A hundred … two hundred … I will not look it either" Ianto chortled as he turned to walk away, Jack frozen to the spot with shock as Ianto flung over his shoulder "My kind can live as long as a piece of string they say."

Ianto did not add, the thread was the lifeline of their bonded mate.

.

.

.

.

"Hey" Tosh smiled as she saw Ianto approaching "I was wondering if I could get into the SUVs tomorrow, some stuff still in them."

"Tomorrow you can come with me back to the outer village, sure. I need more beds. You can pillage while I sort out some paperwork and such to make you lot more accepted, I have to declare you as my family in the admittance book." Ianto made it sound like something horrible as he flicked a thumb at Owen, "including him."

"Him, what?" Owen looked up from the book he was reading, amused and enamored with a real-life book.

"Tomorrow you have to change your name to Jones" Ianto said and Owen snorted. Then both men laughed softly.

"Guess what … I like books" Owen said with wide eyes full of shock.

"Good, plenty of them here. A lot you've never heard of, you will have penty of time for them" Ianto assured him.

""We've made waves" Tosh guessed "You were not supposed to bring outsiders with you."

"You are not outsiders" Ianto said forcefully "You are my family and tomorrow I will make sure you are logged as such. I will make you safe."

Tosh did not know what he meant by that but got the feeling it was something she badly needed from him so she nodded and watched him glance over at Rhys who nodded and went back to arguing with Gwen about the solar lights on the tables.

Seems she wanted to take them and he wanted to leave them.

"Let her take some" Ianto called out, "We have more. If she feels safer with some … what's the harm?"

"thank you Ianto" she said with glee, swiping three and running for their assigned quarters.

"Sh is…. Being a brat!" Rhys huffed.

"She wants something, let her have it. Let her feel like she won. She needs that right now .. control" Ianto advised and then he turned to Jack "Come. Bed. Sleep."

They headed inside knowing the others would follow later and settled on the bed, still fully clothed. Jack lay there until Ianto was asleep and then removed their socks, pulling a blanket over them both and settling back to watch Ianto's eyelids flutter.

He wondered what he was dreaming about.

Probably what was happening out there in the real world, beyond the safety of the veil.

Were they had to go sooner or later.

And he was right.

They had to go alone.

.

.

.

.

So ends this day. Not a big segment but it was not a big day, one if rest and settling in.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
